heartbreak
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Rose knew Lily liked him, that she always had, but she would never- And Scorpius. He said he loved her. She loved him./For Quidditch League


**Loving can hurt**

 **Loving can hurt sometimes**

 **But it's the only thing that I know**

 **When it gets hard**

 **You know it can get hard sometimes**

 **It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

 **-Photograph, Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **~heartbreak~**

"What." Rose stared at was was happening. "No." She then turned away, breathing fast. "No, no. I-" Finding a deserted corridor, Rose slid onto the floor, heart it shards. She refused to believe what she saw. Because if what she saw was real- which, she decided, it wasn't- that would mean that two of the people she loved most had betrayed her.

Rose knew Lily liked him, that she always had, but she would never- And Scorpius. He said he loved her. She loved him.

* * *

Rose remembered their first kiss vividly. They had been friendly right from the start, the two Ravenclaws who weren't typically there; all of the Weasly-Potters up until then were in Gryffindor and, of course, all Malfoys were Slytherins. So, as the odd ones out in their families, they came together. Then in their sixth year they were walking back from dinner. It happened in the very hallway Rose was in right then, she noticed. A thought came to Scorpius and he asked for Rose to stop. He pulled her over to beneath the only torch in the corridor, which was sending a low dim around the corridor. Then he pulled her in and kissed her and a thousand emotions exploded inside of Rose at once. Scorpius's lips were sweet and salty; the baked potato and pudding he had before still lingered on his lips. Rose felt at peace with the world, like nothing wrong could happen. It was full of passion but at the same time sweet and simple.

* * *

And then- Lily. Rose remembered after they made their relationship official. Lily had been a Ravenclaw as well, two years below her. Rose and Lily became proper friends the summer after Lily's first year, bonding over being the Ravenclaws in the family. Rose introduced Lily to Scorpius and the three of them were set. And Rose should've known, she should've seen the years of Lily looking at him like _that,_ but Rose didn't.

Rose was looking for Lily the week after, wanting to tell her best friend about her knew boyfriend, yet Lily was nowhere to be seen. Her roommate directed Rose to their room with a whisper of 'she's really upset'. Rose knock and was met with a sniff and a 'come in'. Tentatively opening the door, Rose saw behind it a crying Lily hunching over a photograph on her bed. Lily turned around and Rose could see that she had been crying for a while, many minutes, maybe even hours.

"Hey Lils," Rose said awkwardly. "I've got some news." Lily waved a hand.

"I already know." Lily clutched the photograph in her hand tighter and Rose realized it was a picture taken the previous year of the three of them, Scorpius in the middle. Yet Rose was shocked to see that Lily had ripped off the part where Rose was so it was just Scorpius and Lily.

"Lily?" Rose moved closer.

"I... I loved him Rose. I still do. I..."

"Sorry- I mean I just- I didn't know."

"No, no, it's fine. I mean, I'm happy for you Rose. Hope you guys are happy..."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Yeah," Lily echoed and closed the curtain on her bed, obscuring Rose's view of her. Rose took the hiccup from behind it as her cue to leave.

* * *

Rose knew, or at least suspected, that Lily wasn't fine with them dating. She said she was and she acted like she was for the most part but something was different. Both Rose and Lily didn't have sisters. But they didn't need any. They had each other. But now, once Rose and Scorpius started dating, that relationship was distant, it was cold. Lily _did_ care. Lily had rose so high with Scorpius, loving him since the beginning, and then she had fallen so hard, losing him to, not just anybody, but her best friend.

Maybe it was partially Lily's fault. They _were_ best friends, maybe Lily should've told Rose about her crush, but then again, they were _best friends._ Rose should've known.

So when Lily got the opportunity, she took it.

In Lily's defense, it wasn't her fault. But she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. Lily assumed that Scorpius was tired of Rose, his girlfriend of six months. What ever is was, it made Scorpius pull Lily aside on day after lunch and kiss her. And Lily was melting into it and in was powerful and she really, really loved him.

But _no._ This was wrong. Scorpius and _Rose_ were dating, not them, as much as Lily wanted it them be. A small 'no' came form behind them and Lily recognized the voice as Rose's.

 _Ah shit_. Lily was a terrible friend. She pulled away form Scorpius and said loudly, perhaps louder than necessary,

"No. No this is wrong. I'm Rose's friend! You're her boyfriend! I can't, I just can't."

"Come on, Lily! we're allowed to have fun!"

"No. Good-" Should she really give this up? The boy she liked for years like her and now she was going to give it all up? Maybe just one last- No! Rose was more important. "Goodbye, Scorpius."

* * *

"Rose! Hear me out! It wasn't my fault!" Rose kept walking, continuously ignoring Lily. "He kissed me. I didn't want it. I wouldn't hurt you like that." Rose finally turned around.

"The thing is Lily, you already have."

"No, Rose please! You've got to believe me! Please. I- I'll help you get even with him. He deserves it." Rose stopped walking and Lily could see her jaw twitch.

"Fine, Lils," Rose said, turning around, the corners of her lips twitching. "I love you, you fool."

* * *

 **A/N FINALLY DONE. Chaser 3 for the Chudley Cannons, used prompts echo, Photograph by Ed Sheeran and no use or mention of any spell. Ciao.**


End file.
